And Life Goes On
by WaitCait705
Summary: After Adam's favorite step brother dies, he is left to take care of Drew's three kids: Andy, Kara, and Jacob. This is a happy ish  story about overcoming the loss of a loved one. Five-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story about Adam taking care of Drew's kids after both Drew and his wife die. It's a five-shot, not an actual story. It's not in chronological order. Drew died on March 10. So, I hope you enjoy it! =) REVIEW! **

**-Caitlin-**

**Disclamier: I don't own Degrassi. Only the OC's: Andy, Kara, and Jacob Torres. **

**

* * *

**

Early May

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. It had been a long day, but what else was new. My life has been a wild rollercoaster since the day Drew died. It happened exactly two months ago. Drew was driving home from work when a drunk driver crashed into him. He had died instantly. Weeks after the accident, Drew's wife, Mikayla, died of cancer. She had been battling it for 4 years and it had really taken a toll on Drew and the kids. They saw it coming so her death didn't affect them as much as Drew's did. Now that both Drew and his wife were gone, his three children, Andy, Kara, and Jacob, lived with me. Every day was hard. Andy was 16, Kara was 14, and Jacob was 9. I'm great with kids, but I'm not married so I have no clue how to actually raise them.

"Adam," Jacob said shyly as he came to sit next to me on the couch. Each of the kids were dealing with the death of their parents a different way. Andy was pretending it didn't bother him at all. Kara, on the other hand, was taking it very hard. She was always either mad or sad, there was no in between. Jacob was the saddest. He hardly ever talked. The fact that he was talking to me made me very shocked.

"Yes Jacob?" I asked gently.

"I miss my dad." He said in a small voice. I have him a hug.

"I know Buddy. I miss him too." It was hard for me. I really missed Drew, more than anything, but I needed to stay strong for the kids. If I broke down, their lives would crumble.

"Let's talk about him," Jake suggested. It was the first time any of the kids have asked to talk about Drew.

"Okay, well what do you want to talk about?" I asked. I had no idea where to start. Before Jacob could answer, Kara walked into the room. I smiled and motioned for her to sit.

"Was he like me?" he asked.

"Yes very much Jake," I replied. All the kids had little things about them that make them life Drew. "You're intuitive like your father. You somehow always know how people feel. You can see through the mask people wear and see the real them. You're also caring. You have a really big heart. You're pensive, too. You sometimes sit deep in thought. You remind me of him when you do that." I smiled sadly and Jake nodded thoughtfully.

"What about me?" Kara asked hesitantly. I thought about it for a second.

"You are fun-loving and easy going. Your dad was almost always smiling and laughing. He could make jokes about anything. You're also very friendly, like him. Drew could make friends with anyone. You two just have something about you that make other people like you right away." Kara seemed satisfied with my answer. Kara looked at the steps and I followed her glance. Andy was standing at the foot of the steps.

"Was Dad a lot like me?" Andy asked. His voice cracked.

"Yes. You are protective and fiercely loyal, like your dad. If anyone lays a hand on your siblings, you're the person going after them. You can be easily angered but your anger doesn't last. You're love of sports is definitely from your dad. So is your competitiveness." Andy nodded and sat down next to Kara.

"Do we make you sad because we're so much like him?" Kara asked.

"A little sad, but mostly happy. I'm glad Drew can live out through you three. You all have his crystal blue eyes and his perfect smile." All three kids inherited Drew's good looks. They had flawless skin and perfect teeth. "You all also have his infectious charm." I smirked.

"You miss him a lot. Don't you?" Andy guessed.

"Yeah. He was my older brother, my best friend, and my confidant. I think of him every day. I can't believe he's really gone."They nodded. "He loved you guys more than anything."

"We know. We love him, too." Andy said pulling us all into a hug. We stayed that way with tears in our eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a background on Andy and his situation. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Only the O.C's: Andy, Kara, and Jacob Torres.**

Late March

"Andy, why won't you talk to me?" I asked desperately. It had been 3 weeks since Drew's death.

"There's nothing to talk about," he yelled. "I'm fine."

"You're father is gone, Andy. How can you say everything is fine?" I yelled back. My brother was gone and his son was treating it like it was nothing.

"Because I don't care!" I was taken aback.

"Andy!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. Andy looked at me and I saw his were filled with tears too. "Tell me why you're acting like this."

"You really want to know?" he asked coldly. I nodded. "I was the last person to talk to him. And I totally blew him off." Andy collapsed on the couch. I sat next to him and patted his back. He started to sob. "He-he called me after school. He was about to leave work and he asked me how my baseball tryout went. I was about to drive home and I gave him a short answer and said I had to go. I should have talked to him more." Andy never told me he talked to Drew before he died. I could only imagine how he feels.

"I'm so sorry Andy. It'll be okay." Andy continued to cry and I comforted him. We stayed that way for hours.

* * *

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Only the OC's: Andy, Kara, and Jacob Torres.**

**

* * *

**

June

"I read somewhere that rainbows appear when a person in heaven missed their loved ones that are still living. So whenever you see a rainbow, Drew misses you," my mom prattled into the phone. She was taking Drew's death pretty hard. I was happy she was in the states and not here in Toronto. I loved her, but the kids should be around someone who's so upset.

"Okay Mom. I'll remember that." I said finally.

"I love you Adam," my mom said. She told me that all the time because she was afraid one day she wouldn't get the chance. After Drew she became terrified of death and driving.

"Love you, too Mom. Do you want to talk to the kids?" She agreed so I passed the phone off to Kara. I loved the kids, but it was a struggle. Raising three teen/preteen kids on my own was hard work. I never got a chance to relax or hang out with friend. I was always working or taking care of the kids. I heard a glass crash.

"Adam," Jacob cried. Back to work again.

* * *

**This is short, but i hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is more about Degrassi alumni remebering Drew. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Only the O.C's: Andy, Kara, and Jacob Torres. **

**

* * *

**Late July

I fixed my tie and smoothed down my shirt. It was the night of my 20 years high school reunion. Degrassi did reunions weird. Every 4 year block had a reunion so everyone I went to school with as a sophomore is going to be at the reunion. I assume everyone knows about Drew, but I'm still nervous. I'm excited to see my friends and classmates, but there will be constant reminders of Drew. I took a deep breath and walked out of my room. The kids were staying home alone tonight. Usually, I would be hesitant to let teenagers stay home alone, but Andy, Kara, and Jacob were still upset. I seriously doubted they would throw a party or have friends over.

"Bye Andy, Kara, and Jake!" I called as I walked out the door. Andy and Kara waved at me from the couch and Jacob called a goodbye from the kitchen.

I got to Degrassi in no time. I moved to Quebec after university, but moved back to Toronto after Drew's accident. I didn't want the kids to have to transfer schools. Walking in the door, I felt like I was in high school again.

"Adam," a familiar voice called. I turned and saw Clare Edwards, excuse me, Goldsworthy. On her arm was Eli, her husband. I ran over to them and we all hugged. Eli and Clare were my best friends all of high school. We still stayed in touch and I spent holidays with them. I was even a best man at their wedding.

"How are you guys?" I asked looking them over. They looked good, happy. I hadn't seen genuinely happy people in a long time.

"We're great! Julia loves high school. It's crazy how old she is. Time goes so fast right?" Eli asked animatedly. Julia was Clare and Eli's daughter and my god daughter.

"I know. It feels like yesterday when we walked these halls."

"How are you?" Clare asked. I hadn't really talked to Clare or Eli since Drew died.

"I'm better," I answered. "It's hard taking care of the kids but we're doing well." Eli and Clare looked apologetic.

"We're really sorry, Adam." Eli said. "We know how hard this is." I nodded.

"Let's go to the caf," I suggested and we walked.

On the way, we saw many old friends. Alli and her husband, Logan, jointed us. When we were all seated in the caf I saw many other familiar faces. Some people came and sat down, others just said hello. After an hour our table consisted of Alli and Logan, Holly J and Declan, Clare and Eli, Sav and his wife Farrah, Anya and her husband Chris, Wesley, Dave and his wife Jasmine, Riley and Zane, K.C and Jenna, Mark Fitzgerald and his wife Joyce, Connor, Bianca and her fiancé Kyle, and Fiona.

"It looks like the gang's all here," Sav said. We all smiled.

"Except for one," Holly J said solemnly. Everyone looked sad.

"I'm sorry Adam," Bianca said. I smiled a small smile.

"Drew will be missed," Clare said.

"I remember the first day I met him," Sav recalled. "I was at the Dot with Peter Stone. He was instantly likable. He was like that wasn't he?" he said with a chuckle.

"He was. He knew how to use his charm," Alli said laughing.

"I remember when I first met him." Riley said, speaking out for the first time. "I was signing up for football tryouts with Zane," he said nudging his boyfriend. "He was great at football. I heard when he was a senior he made one hell of a captain."

"Don't forget he was also captain of the basketball and baseball team," K.C chimed in.

"That's why he was voted most athletic," said Jenna.

"You can't forget his popularity with the ladies," Dave joked. Everyone laughed. In high school, Drew was a huge catch.

"Or the boiler room," Wesley added which caused everyone to laugh harder and Bianca to cover her face.

"What was his wife like?" Holly J asked. "I only met her once at the 10 year reunion."

"She was beautiful. She was so caring and friendly. She was very upbeat. Her and Drew were always the center of attention, both of them being equally out going. She fought with cancer for 4 years. It was really hard on Drew. Even in the hospital, she was always optimistic. You could really see how much they loved each other." I didn't notice my eyes were welling up with tears until one spilled. Fiona patted my hand.

"I bet it's hard on his kids," she said. I nodded.

"His son Andy is just as athletic as he is," Riley said. Riley was a football scout for the University of Toronto. "I've been scouting him and I'd be shocked if he didn't get a football scholarship."

"Just like Drew," K.C said sadly.

The rest of the night consisted of the usual reunion chatter. At the end, Archie Simpson played a slide show of our high school careers. We laughed, make fun, winced in horror, and cried. There were pictures the old couples: Anya and Sav, Riley and Zane, Alli and Drew, Clare and Eli, K.C and Jenna, etc. There were also pictures of friends: Alli and Clare, Holly J and Fiona, Drew and K.C, and a shot of Eli, Clare, and I in front of Morty. There were team pictures and club pictures. At the end, Archie made a small tribute to Drew. There was a picture of Drew and I on the steps of Degrassi, Drew after scoring the last basket in his last basketball game at Degrassi, and my favorite, a picture of Drew smiling brightly in the Degrassi hall wearing a panther's football shirt. When the slide show was over, we all whipped our eyes and said our goodbyes. The years would go on, but none of us would ever forget our years at Degrassi.

* * *

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**September **

"Yes!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was at Andy's football game with Jacob, as Kara was sitting with her friend, and Andy scored the winning touchdown. Andy was, of course, the quarterback, just like his father. He was more and more like Drew every day. It had been 6 months since the death of Drew and life has started to feel normal.

"Adam," Jake called pulling me down to the field. I followed and there we met Andy. I gave Andy a huge hug.

"Congrats Andy!" I yelled.

"Thanks," he said beaming.

"Your father would be so proud." I knew Drew would be. Andy was the son Drew always dreamed of. If only Drew were here to see his son in his glory.

"I know he would," Andy said with a tiny smile.

"Adam," Fiona called coming over to me. She gave me a kiss. Fiona and I started dating after our reunion. It was like old times.

"Get some!" Andy yelled as he and Jacob snickered. Fiona and I pulled away and she laughed.

"He reminds me of Drew more and more every day." She said smiling.

"Well I'm going out with the team and I think Kara's going with Mike, so we'll meet you home later?" Andy said. Mike Guthrie was Andy's best friend and Kara's boyfriend.

"Yeah, sounds good." I said as he jogged to catch up with everyone.

"The kids seem to be returning to normal," Fiona commented.

"Yeah looks like life will go on," I said.

"It always does." Fiona said with a smile. We intertwined our hands and walked across the field. We got to the car and I saw a rainbow into the distance. I smiled to myself and whispered.

"I miss you, too Drew."

* * *

**So there you go. That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Check Out the prequel to this called, Prequel to And Life Goes On. **


End file.
